Sasori and Deidara: High School Mission
by chibimalta
Summary: Pein forces Sasori and Deidara to go to high school in the human world. Not yaoi. DeixOC SasoxOC my first posted fanfic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Deidara was in the midst of another of his dreams when he felt someone shake him. He groaned and forced himself awake. He found Sasori, his partner and Danna, hanging over him- nothing out of the ordinary.

"Get up brat. That stupid Tobi just came by and told me Pein-sama wants to see us about something." Sasori said, his tone annoyed as usual.

"What? Why can't he tell us about it in the morning un?" Deidara moaned, forcing himself out of bed because he knew he wouldn't get much of an answer.

"Quit complaining and get your cloak on."

"I know, I know. I just don't like being woken up at 3 in the morning un."

Sasori just rolled his eyes and left the room. Deidara ran after him, zipping up his cloak as he went. They made it to Pein's office in no time, and half burst in.

"Ah, there you are." Pein said, greeting Sasori and Deidara as they closed the door.

"Please, take a seat."

"So what's the mission this time Pein-sama?" Sasori asked, sounding a little blunt.

"Well, I got to thinking, and I decided it wouldn't hurt if I sent you two to a private high school."

"WHAT? ME GO TO SCHOOL? NO WAY IN HELL UN!" Deidara shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"Deidara, be quiet. The others are still asleep."

"But I don't wanna go to school un." He whined, sinking back into his seat.

"Something good will come out of this, I know."

"Like what un?"

"Maybe you'll find new techniques to use in battle."

"As if. But oh well. I'll have the school in rubble in a matter of seconds un."

"No you won't. That's why I'm not sending you alone. Sasori will be there to keep you in line."

"Why do I have to keep this brat in line? I'm 39, I don't belong in a high school as a student. And I wouldn't find myself there teaching either." Sasori said.

"It's because you're the only one Deidara shows some amount of respect to."

"Alright, whatever. When do we leave and where exactly are we headed for?"

"You leave tomorrow morning. You'll have to buy school supplies and uniforms during the day. And this is where you're going." He handed Sasori a paper with the name of the school on it.

"Cincinnati Hills Christian Academy." He read from the paper.

"Now we know why you didn't send Hidan and Kakuzu un." Deidara said, looking at the paper.

"Yeah. It says we have to wear a uniform." He pushed Deidara aside.

"Yuck. I hate uniforms un."

"Deal with it brat."

"How long are we going to this school un?"

"The rest of the school year." Pein said flatly.

"What? It's September now and this school lets out in May un!"

"That's just how it is. Any other questions?" Deidara slumped in his seat, obviously unhappy. "Alright then, dismissed."

OWARI ~ END!

CHAPTER 1

Deidara couldn't believe it. It was one thing for Pein to make him and Sasori attend high school. These people were hurting his pride making him wear the GIRLS' uniform. Mad as he was, he tried to focus in class, at least to the extent that he wasn't looking like he was sleeping, which Sasori was doing at the moment.

"Deidara, please recite the passage on page 41." The teacher suddenly said.

Caught completely off-guard he looked down at the page. He found the passage the teacher was talking about and began reading it, adding his usual "un" at the end of some of the sentences. Sasori had 'awoken' from his 'nap' at this point and was trying not to laugh.

"Not bad." The teacher said when Deidara was done. "Now can you try reading it with a little more enthusiasm?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, but read the passage with more enthusiasm, only because one of his C1 bombs was cleverly hidden under the teacher's desk. When he finished, Sasori closed his eyes again. The teacher was turned to the board, the perfect oppertunity to set his bomb off. He quickly made the hand signal and there was a loud bang as the bomb exploded, destroying the teacher's desk.

"Who did that?" They asked, turning to face the class. Sasori didn't say anything, but he knew it was definately one of Deidara's bombs. The teacher couldn't figure out who it was, so they continued on with class.

In the hall on the way to their next class, Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and threw him against a nearby locker. "You can't use your bombs in class! I don't care how mad you are at them for making you wear a girl's uniform, you can't do that! Do you understand brat?" Sasori snapped.

"Yeah, sorry Danna." Deidara said. "Just don't throw me against one of these locker things next time un. They hurt like hell un."

"Whatever. Now we better get going or we'll be late." They ran down the hall towards their next class.

Deidara set his tray down and sat at a random table, cut off from all the other students. Sasori sat next to him, notebook and pencil in hand. Just as Deidara was about to dig in, a small group of girls wandered over and sat across from them.

"Aren't you two the new kids here?" One girl asked.

"Yeah." Sasori answered flatly.

"Thought so. I'm Katrina. I'm in your English class. Oh, and these are my friends Megan and Lydia." She pointed at the other two girls.

Sasori looked up at them. "I'm Akasuna no Sasori." He said. "And this' Deidara."

"Nice to meet you."

"Why does Deidara look so depressed?" Lydia asked.

"It's because the people in charge made him wear a girl's uniform."

"Wait, Deidara's a guy? But he looks like a girl!"

"That's what most people think."

"Oh, that makes sense. I think he looks better in the girls' uniform anyway. I can't imagine him in the boys'."

Sasori laughed a little. "You're right, he does look better in the girls' uniform."

Deidara suddenly glared at Sasori. But before an argument could be started, Megan said, "Sasori, why aren't you eating anything?"

"I'm not really hungry." He replied.

"You really should eat, it's unhealthy not to."

"It's unhealthy for him to eat un." Deidara said. "He doesn't have a stomach, or any organ other than his heart un. He's a living puppet."

"That's kinda creepy."

"Maybe, but then again, I could proabably top him un."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He held up his hands and the mouths opened.

The girls shreiked when they saw the mouths. "Might not want to do that brat." Sasori said, although he was snickering.

"Oh well. They're all gonna know eventually, so what's the harm un?"

"That's true. Guess the truth never hurt anyone."

Deidara just went about eating his food. After awhile, the girls regained their composure. "That definately was creepy." Megan said, shaking a little.

"Sort of. He's got another on his chest." Sasori said.

"Why does he have multiple mouths?"

"For his 'art' of bombing with clay."

"So it was him who blew up the teacher's desk this morning?"

"Yeah. He was probably just expressing his anger over being forced to wear the girls' uniform."

"But someone could've gotten hurt!"

"I'm guessing it was his weakest bomb, a C1. They're small, so its easy for them to hide."

"You talk like they're living things."

"They practically are. They move around and what not, but it's all through Deidara's will."

"Oh. So he creates them, controls them, and sets them off. What a way to get outta school."

"Maybe. But chances are someone would notice a bomb large enough to destroy the school."

"You're right on that one. But wouldn't they not be able to do anything about it?"

"Supposedly. But if they found Deidara's the one controling it, they could knock him out."

"Oh. So if he uses clay bombs as an art form, what do you use?"

"Puppets."

"That's kinda weird. You're a puppet that uses puppets as an art form."

"We actually don't use these things as art. We use them for fighting."

"Oh. If you got in a fight here at school, you'd get in a lotta trouble."

"All the people we fight aren't here. They're elsewhere."

"That's good." Just then, the bell rang and they headed to their next classes.

Deidara collapsed on his bed, tired from the long day at school. After lunch, he had set off more C1 bombs in his afternoon classes. For that, he got beaten up by Sasori, which didn't really hurt except on his backside where he was thrown against some lockers multiple times.

"Hey brat, do your homework, then you can lay around." Sasori said, poking Deidara with a stick he picked up on their walk home.

"I wouldn't be laying around if you hadn't beat me up un!" Deidara snapped, sitting up quickly, sending sharp pain throughout his body.

"You need to learn to use things other than your bombs to express your anger."

"That's still no reason to practically incapacitate me un! I oughta tell the principal on you un!"

"And I'd tell the principal it was you who set off the bombs in class today."

"Fine you win." Deidara forced himself up and sunk into a chair at the table.

"That's better."

"You have homework too un! Why aren't you doing your un?"

"I'm working on mine." He showed Deidara his papers.

"I hate this crap. I just wanna blow up the apartment with my homework and say a terrorist blew our apartment up while we were out un."

"Too bad, you can't. And to keep you from doing any more crazy bombings during school, I'm taking your clay."

"What?! That's stealing private property un! I oughta sue you un!"

"Be quiet. The neighbors will hear you."

Deidara snarled and continued working on his homework. He was glad they had to create a piece of art for art class as it was an excuse to get his precious clay back. Of course, while Sasori was making dinner, Deidara filled the pockets of his uniform with clay, hoping it would go without notice.

Finally Deidara finished his homework and was able to eat. It had taken him awhile though, so it was considerably late. Not in the mood to do anything else, he called it a night.

OWARI ~ END!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since Sasori and Deidara had been forced to go to high school, a so-called new kind of mission. Sasori had quickly discovered Deidara hid clay in his uniform pockets, and thus sewed the pockets shut. A problem unfolded, however. They discovered if Deidara didn't use his clay, his hand mouths would get bored and entertain themselves by making out. So Sasori was forced to give Deidara his clay back, but he was only allowed to use it in science class.

Other than that, the two managed to fit right into the social life of school- somewhat. The other students thought it was weird Sasori never ate. The boys made fun of Deidara for being a flat-chested girl, which generally ticked him off. And on top of that, the school year was going by so slowly.

"And next week is the last week before Winter Break." The teacher said, resulting in some cheers. "But just because we're about to go on break doesn't mean you can act out of line."

Deidara slammed his textbook against his forehead. He was sick of school and everything about it. At least they'd have a two week break and hopefully no homework.

Deidara's thoughts were cut short when Sasori went up to the board, wrote something, then turned to face the class. He remembered they were reciting their speeches on their favorite form of art. Sasori's was some 20 pages, Deidara's a mere 10. But as he looked around the room, he realized the other students' were mostly 5 pages.

He forced himself to listen to Sasori ramble on about puppetry, waiting for the demonstration part. That came and went too quickly, and Deidara was called up. He had already told the teacher the class would have to go outside for his demonstration, so they all filed out into the parking lot.

After his half excited rambling, which the teacher said was the most enthusiastic he'd ever been when talking about something, he created one of his C1 bombs. He willed it to crawl a good distance from the class before setting it off. Somehow, the teacher, who was a little closer to the bomb than the rest of the class, got injured and had to go to the nurse's office. So, for the rest of that class, the students goofed off.

Deidara picked at his food, not in a good mood. "What's wrong with you brat?" Sasori asked, glancing at him.

"I dunno." He replied, setting his fork down.

"Still not over the uniform thing?"

"Sorta. And everyone expects me to use the girl's bathrooms un."

"That must be embarassing."

"You bet it is un! And even though I SOUND like a guy, the people in charge don't believe me when I say I'm a guy un!"

"Maybe you should get your hair cut."

"No way in hell un! Besides, they'll make me take off my camera if they can see it un!"

"What exactly is the point of wearing that thing if no one here can use genjutsu?"

"Recording my experiences in this dump un."

"You've been recording the whole time?"

"Yeah. And I put it all on one of those computer things un. I have proof you beat me up the first day we were here un!"

"Well, it beats writing it down...."

"So that's what you've been doing in that notebook you always carry around un."

"Yeah. Oh well, having both will give some perspctive."

"Right."

"You better start eating or the bell will ring."

"It's not my fault un! You're the one who keeps talking un!"

"Whatever."

Deidara glared at Sasori, then dug into his food, eating as fast as he could without getting sick. The bell rang a few seconds after he finished, and they went on to their next class.

Science- Deidara's favorite and at the same time least favorite class. He loved it when they did experiments with exploding chemicals and he was allowed to use his clay. He hated it because he was afraid of getting chemicals in his hand mouths.

On this particular day, they were doing an experiment to determine which was more explosive: liquid copper and corn starch mixed with water or liquid copper and clay. Of course, Deidara had to switch the clay his group was using with his explosive clay, just to make it more interesting. They were outside for safety reasons, wearing goggles and oven mitts.

The minute Sasori poured the liquid copper on Deidara's clay, it exploded violently, barely giving him time to get out of the way. He watched as someone else in the group poured the liquid copper on the corn starch mixture, resulting in a small explosion after a few minutes. Then he glanced at other groups' experiments and realized Deidara had swapped the clay.

"That was clever, for a brat." Sasori said, walking over to Deidara. "Hope the teacher didn't see."

"If they did, it's no big deal un. To the rest of the world, my clay looks like ordinary clay un." Deidara replied. "Besides, it was a nice explosion un."

"To you, maybe. It's too bad I can't use my puppets."

"You could always wear Hiruko to school un."

"Yeah, I'm sure they have a uniform that big." Sasori said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, I get it un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned to check on the work of one of the other people in their group. Deidara sat down on the concrete and molded the clay they were supposed to use in the experiment into a small bird. He set it down and created a replica with his clay. Then he tried to find the differences, which there weren't any obvious ones.

He set the one made of normal clay back in the equipment bin, then willed the one made of his clay to go over to the teacher, who was pouring liquid copper from a large container into beakers. A small drop landed on the bird, causing it to detonate and the teacher to reel back, nearly dropping the containers of liquid copper.

Sasori shot a warning glare at Deidara. Then the teacher regained their composure and began questioning the groups near them. They never thought to question the group Deidara was in.

OWARI ~ END!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey brat, can I borrow one of your uniforms? Both of mine are in the wash and won't be done before we have to go to school." Sasori said.

"You really wanna wear a girl's uniform un?" Deidara asked, leaning out of the bathroom.

"I guess I have to."

"Alright, I'll get it to you as soon as I'm done un."

"I already pulled it out."

"You go through my stuff un?! What the hell's your problem un?!"

"Well, I figured it'd take you awhile to finish in there, and it's gonna take me awhile to figure this thing out."

"Just don't go through my stuff un!"

"Whatever. Is this thing on right?" Sasori pointed to the skirt.

"Yeah, it's on right, but it looks funny on you un."

"Shut up brat." He put the shirt on, then the socks and shoes.

"Leader-sama's gonna love this one un." Deidara said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Ugh, I forgot you were taking video of everything."

"Guess so. You should see yourself in the mirror un."

Sasori went into the bathroom. "I look like a girl."

"Get used to it un."

"I don't need to hear that from you, brat. Now let's get going or we'll be late."

They left their aparment. On the way to school, Sasori got some weird looks. Some other students who walked laughed at him. He tried to ignore it as best as he could, which was better than how Deidara would've faired.

They got to school and went into their first class. At first, the teacher thought they had a new student. But they eventually figured out it was Sasori. After a little bit of explaining, the teacher simply dismissed the issue.

The period went by without any further issue, until towards the end the teacher asked Sasori to stand and read out of the textbook. Usually, he wouldn't mind, but he was a little rebellious about it because of the uniform. When the teacher wasn't paying attention, other students took pictures with their cell phones. He was done before he knew it, and soon after the bell rang.

Sasori dropped in a seat at the table, immediately hiding his face in his folded arms. Deidara came out of the lunch line soon after and sat next to him, digging in so he wouldn't have to talk. Unlike usual, Megan came over and sat with them.

"Hey, what brings you over here un?" Deidara asked, looking up from his food.

"There wasn't room at my usual table, and since I was the last one there, I got booted." Megan said.

"That's not fair un."

"Yeah, even though they call this country 'land of the free, home of the brave', you don't see as much freedom as possible in the young people."

"It's not much better where I'm from un."

"Oh. You know, I never expected Sasori to wear the girls' uniform. I was practically waiting for the day you decided to wear the boys'."

"Both of his uniforms were in the wash this morining un."

"Why didn't he throw them in last night?"

"I dunno. He has his own reasons for that un."

"Yeah. So how long are you guys gonna be here?"

"Rest of the school year un. But I'm kinda hoping we can transfer to one of the public schools I keep hearing about un."

"Oh. That would be kinda sad."

"Why do you care so much anyway un?"

"Cause I think you're funny and smart.............and nice. I really like you."

"Oh.................I'm not really into the dating thing un."

She averted her eyes so she could look at her hands. "Oh, I'll leave you alone now."

"I-I didn't mean to make you upset un."

"It's alright. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." She got up and left, even though lunch wouldn't be over for awhile.

Deidara hit his head on the table. "Girls are fragile beings you know." Sasori suddenly said.

"Like you'd know un." Deidara said, playing with his fork.

"Just keep that in mind. It'll probably come in handy later."

Deidara didn't say anything else. He forced the rest of his food down, then got up and headed for his next class.

Deidara sunk into a chair in the guidance office, a place in the school he had never been to. It was a miracle he'd even found the place, which was practically hidden behind all the main office rooms. Megan was in the room as well, sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest, seemingly crying, although it was hard to say for sure because her face was burried in her knees.

The councelor must've been busy because they hadn't come in yet. Deidara stood and walked over to Megan. He sat on the couch next to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for everything I said un." He said, even though it hurt his pride. But he knew now wasn't the time to think about his pride, this was a GIRL he was talking to. And as Sasori had said, girls were fragile beings.

"I-It's not your fault." She replied between sobs.

"Then tell me what's gettin' at you un."

"Alright." She took a deep breath to calm herself, then said, "My parents recently separated and I'm scared cause my dad keeps threatening to kill my mom. One of my good friends from Middle School moved away last month and I haven't gotten the chance to call her. Then there's been tension between me and the people at the table during lunch. And then there's this...................................I just can't take it anymore!" She started crying again and burried her face in his chest.

"It's alright. Everything'll get better, you'll see un."

"You think so?"

"What goes down must come up un."

"Yeah, you're right.....................................am I ruining your uniform?"

"No, I'll probably just hafta wash it. And considering I won't wear the one Sasori wore, I'll probably get to wear the boys' uniform tomorrow un."

"Oh that'd be fun to see."

"Maybe."

"No, I mean it! I've been wondering what you look like in that!" She looked up at him, a sincere look on her face.

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow un." Instincts he never knew he had took over and he gently kissed her.

She was about to say something when the councelor walked in. They shook their head and said, "One less problem to solve. You can go back to class now."

Deidara stood and helped Megan up, then walked with her back to class. Even though there was a lot they wanted to say, they walked back in silence, enjoying the moement while it lasted.

OWARI ~ END!


End file.
